Once upon a Time
by AmQaudrus
Summary: Chapter 6: "I had to be half dead before you realised that you felt something for me that wasn't 'completly' platonic !" Kakasaku
1. Below the Belt

'Sakura, seriously, get over me. I'm not in love with you and you asking me on a date is getting irritating.'

Sakura didn't know either to be happy because THAT was the longest sentence he ever spoke to her or to be fuming mad because of his stupid male mind didn't registered right what she asked.

'Sasuke' she spat.' I asked you for coffee because you were looking pathetic, standing here all alone.'

He merely raised his eyebrows.

'And by the way, I got over you when you began wearing that toga thing! Seriously, it's fuckin' ugly!

He looked at her and sighed.

'Sakura, don't overreact.'

'I'M NOT FUCKIN OVERREACTING!'

'yes, you are. You are acting weak again.'

'SAUKE UCHIHA, YOU EMOTIONLESS BASTARD!'

His face did not betray any emotion.

And then she just snapped.

And hit him_ under _the belt.

**

'Oh, Sasuke, I'm so sorry' She hissed full of sarcasm.

And she walked away with her head up high, while the young Uchiha doubled over.

**

_In __a tree above them. _

Kakashi smiled.

She has always been his favourite student.

.

***

_Normally, if I have time I will update some other little stories._

_Mostly kakasaku with Sasuke going down._

_Sorry._

_R&R please!_


	2. DressUp Saturdays'

The pub was dark and intoxicating.

While Genma and Naruto were getting to their seats, Sasuke went after some sake.

And Kakashi poofed out.  
'Don't tell her I was here.'

And he poofed away again.  
And if on cue, Sakura poofed out.

'Where is the bastard?'

The boys were too shocked to say anything, because Sakura was currently wearing high heels in and a small silk bathrobe.  
And under the robe there was peeking out a nurse outfit.  
In lace.

'Tell him, that I WILL find him!'  
And she poofed away.

Kakashi poofed out again.  
'Dude, what's up with Sakura's nurse outfit?' Genma asked in a bored voice, but Kakashi could see the lust in his eyes.

Kakashi smirked under his mask.  
'It's Dress-up Saturday.'

And he poofed away.

And Sakura poofed up again.  
'if he isn't home in exactly 5 minutes, there will be no more Dress-Up Saturdays. Tell him that.'  
And gone she was.

And Kakashi appeared again.

'eh, Kakashi, if you aren't home in 5 minutes, Sakura will suspend "Dress-Up Saturday"  
Kakashi smiled.  
'Nah, she won't.'  
'And why not?' Naruto asked.  
'Because she loves them just as much like I do.'  
But I'm off, Before I she does something drastic, I don't wanna lose my Icha Icha's'  
'But why do you run away from her when you guys like it so much?'  
'I like to see her frustrated.'  
And gone he was.

'Was that Kakashi that I just saw?' Sasuke asked while arriving with the drinks.  
And Naruto and Genma just hit their head on the table.

**

_Meanwhile at Kakashi's place_

'Nurse Sakura? I don't feel so well.'

'Oh really?' Sakura asked while removing her bathrobe and showing her outfit in all it's glory.' Well, then please undress, Sir Kakashi.

Yes, they really did love Dress-Up Saturdays.

***

_second chap._

_R&R , please!_


	3. Inspector Sakura

**Title: **Inspector Sakura

**Author: **AmQaudrus

**Summary: **Sakura mixed with alcohol was never good. Everybody feared blunt inspector Sakura. Except Copy nin Kakashi. Think again.

**Author's note:**I don't own anything, except a goldfish. Which I reaaaally like x]

I'm sorry for my bad grammar. I now it sucks.

Sakura is a feared kunoichi.

She is known over the whole world for inventing healing jutsu's.

Her incredible power is breathtaking and fearful at the same time.

And you couldn't actually call her ugly.

She was exceptional.

But in Konoha she is know for another reason also.

It al began with an inside joke –and it stayed an inside joke, because they really fear her fists. - And now her nickname in the bars is very special.

Meet inspector Sakura.

While grabbing his drink, Kakashi Hatake looked around in the club. Some drinking, others dancing. Nothing special.

Until he felt somebody slide on the stool next to him. He glanced at the person and his eye crinkled.

"Yo"

"Can you believe it, that they" and she pointed to the table where Ino and a very red Shikamaru sat. "send me away only because I asked some questions!?" she asked, her voice slurring.

"Hmm"

"I just asked how big it was!"

Kakashi almost choked on his sake.

"Ino always says it is so fantastic and big, you know. And I just ask it, and ooh! Oh! They send me away, those bastards!"

Then Kakashi got the point.

Sakura was very, very drunk, and he realised that he had to get out of here, NOW. – because he also knows about the rumours and 'Inspector Sakura'-

"So Kakashi, how big is yours?"

Too late.

"Sakura, I'd rather not answer that."

She pouted

"Really not?"

"No"

And she shrugged it away.

They sat for a couple of minutes in a uncomfortable silence.

"Do you remove your mask when you fuck?"

His eye widened and he stared at her.

"Whaaat? I'm just curious!"

"Sakura…"

"You know what? Tonight, I will remove your mask!"

She grinned a drunken grin

And she moved closer so she could sit in his lap and began murmuring in his ear.

He wanted to protest and push her of, but it didn't work. His body has, sadly enough, also a voice. Very loud one, exactly under his belly.

Crap.

"Sakura, don't do this or I will do things that I will regret"

He noticed her some time ago.

He noticed that she became stronger, better, faster. She didn't cry anymore. He also noticed that she was growing to be a woman. Not a girl, but a real woman with curves and behaviour.

Sakura was infamous. And not only for her punches.

"Kakashi...,. Haven't you ever noticed the heated stares I give you? Or the little winks? I mean what I do! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"I can see that" he murmured

Then he came to a conclusion.

He had bloody enough of it. He wanted it, she wanted it.

Who in fucks name is stopping him?

- -

_At the table of Ino _

"have you heard about …" but Ino couldn't finish her sentence because at that precise moment, Kakashi passed with Sakura hanging over her shoulder like a sac.

"Kakashi, where are you taking Sakura?" the shocked girl said.

"I'm gonna answer on all of her questions but I can't do it here, bye!" he said in a hurried tone.

And just before they walked out of the door she grinned and said:" please, don't save me" and she waved with her hand.

For some minutes there was silence

"So, who wants some more sake?" Shikamaru asked in a hushed voice.

A yes came out of everybody's mouth.

- - -

_I'm so sorry that I waited so long to update._

_Sorry for the bad grammar_

_And thanks for the reviews and alerts! _

_Love Q._


	4. The Married Life

_**Title**__: The married life_

_**Author**__: AmQaudrus_

_**Summary**__:"Sakura, it's not that bad!"_

"_Kakashi, how can you say that!? You have GAI on your ASS!"_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Naruto; I sit on FANfiction for a reason._

_**Author's note**__: I'm terribly sorry for my bad grammar, I really try my best._

_* * *_

"calm down, you can handle it, you… MY GOD, KAKASHI!"

"Sakura, it's nothing."

"How can you say it's nothi…"

"Sakura, I. do. not. want. to. talk. about. it."

she breathed in and out.

It didn't work.

Gai is paying the money for the removal, godammit!"

"it's not that bad."

"it's a goddamn tattoo!"

"Sakura, it's not that bad!"

"Kakashi, how can you say that?! You have GAI on your ASS!"

"…"

"I hope you realise that you're grounded!"

"yeah."

"And Gai is getting a restraining order."

This is the beginning of Kakashi's married life to Sakura and the end of his wild(?) bachelor life.

Who said that being married was easy?

* *

_Terribly short, I know._

_But I'm so busy because tomorrow I'm going on my holiday: Spain! x]_

_Thank you for all the people who alerted me or reviewed._

_You people make my day!_

_Have a nice vacation and see you on my next update;_

_Yours truly _

_Q._


	5. The Rather Hard Nights'

Sleeping with Sakura isn't as much fun as you think it would be, sleeping as in sleeping next to each other in a crappy bed without sexual intercourse.

She would kick, punch, bite,slam and then on top of it all straddle him, and that all in her sleep. Sometimes he would think that's she's worse than Naruto. But then he would remember that Naruto uses his rasengan in his sleep. Now that was sick.

But after the first time making love to her, and making love as in a sweet experience and not having a senseless fuck, he realised that she was easy to sleep with. She would softly fall asleep in his arms and almost not move. She was warm and soft and most of all, she smelled like spring and strawberries.

After a while he figured out why she became so calm, because the only thing she would need is the trust of her partner.

But of course she had to ruin it all trough kicking him straight in the groin.

* * *

_**I don't own Naruto, at all. I do own a dog; and I love her **__****_

_**Read and review; but rather no flames!**_

_**And yes, I realise this is rather short and that I didn't update in ages. But it's vacation, I just want to be lazy xD**_

_**Love Q.**_


	6. Some Lovely Moments Shared

"Kakashi, could you tell me when the precise moment was that you realised that you where in love with me?" Sakura asked while staring at her white diamond ring on her ring finger.

Kakashi looked at the happy face of his fiancé and at her diamond ring and realised that he was very glad that he took the bigger-diamond-than-Ino's-ring option.

"Well I can't tell you exactly when I actually fell in love with you but I do remember the moment when I realised that I felt something for you."

"Oh, sure!" she said with glittering eyes.

"You remember that mission to snow 3 years ago?"

"The one where I almost died?" And she shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, so when I couldn't save you when you were being crushed-"

"You know that's not you're fault, huh?"

He just continued with his story "And then they were taking you away for investigation while you were half-dead and I felt such despair that I realised that it couldn't be that I felt completely platonic about you when I had such different feelings than before."

And he was about to smile at her when he realised that she looked like she was ready to murder someone, someone specific.

Him.

"You...I…I...I had to be half dead before you realised that you felt 'something' for me that wasn't 'completely' platonic!?"

"I…I…love you?" And a desperate smile.

Her murderous glare intensified.

"Note to self: Get an even bigger diamond for the wedding ring" he muttered to himself before running away from his ready-to-kill fiancé.

* * *

_Yay! Another thing ready to upload xd!_

_Like usual I tried to be funny xd_

_Read & review, please! Me and my goldfish thank you._

_And it's almost time to go back to school so everybody: Success! xD_

_Btw; I absolutely don't own this, but I reeeeeally wish I did x)_

_Love Q._


End file.
